


Eddie x Venom Oneshots

by AnaBobaTea



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Eddie angry, I will reference actual comics a lot, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Melodrama, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), The Amazing Spider-Man Issue 300, The Amazing Spider-man #300, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tribute to our unnecessary angst lord, Venom oneshots, Venom tops Peter, Venom x Eddie oneshots, and so is Venom, crippled., donny cates, in combat, melancholic, oneshots, peter parker gets punched, symbrock, then gets stabbed, then smacked into the ground, they romance each other a lot in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBobaTea/pseuds/AnaBobaTea
Summary: Here is a collection of my favourite ship, Eddie x Venom or also known as Symbrock. There might be some sex but I can confirm there will be some romance and beating of Peter Parker specifically. Peter Parker is a bitch and WILL TAKE EDDIE'S PUNCHES. Miles Morales is cool though.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote





	1. Prologue

A chuckle of amusement left his lips as he made his presence absent from Mrs May Parker's front porch. 'What a nice old lady she was,' he thought to himself. She was so polite and honest to him. Though Edward shouldn't get distracted by the niceties of that old woman, he smacked the side of his head repeatedly, "...ngh… clear your head. You're going up against Spider-Man!..." He stood in place for a moment before started chuckling again,  _ Spider-Man _ , then burst out in psychotic laughter.  _ Spider-Man _ , his obsession, his hate. Edward's eyes caught onto the stares of a bystander- ahem -He cleared his throat then continued walking, keep yourself cool, Eddie… He couldn't help but recall his appreciation for Mrs Parker, she's really sweet. Though it seems that not every trait passed down the gene pool. He knew that Peter was nothing like her, that menace… He's the reason Edward is here, like this. Peter was selfish, he can't spare happiness for anyone else but himself. He HAD to take all that glory for himself! Eddie Brock took a deep breath and finally looked up from the pavement, the leaves rustled all around him amidst the heavy New York traffic…

Central Park.

Mrs Parker led him here, he had to be ready. One foot up and he stepped into the park, the sound of laughter and cheer rang in his ears and it was obvious that the alien Symbiote felt it too… Another step, then another, he came by an open field, he stood on the pavement partitioned by black metal fences. Family. Families. They were all together in the field having picnics… the children running across the fields to their fathers and their smiling wives sitting next to them. The corners of his lips couldn't help but curve up… he smiled on his own as he walked by, staring at them, though that short-lived happiness was replaced by something filling up in his chest. A frown formed on his face as he turned his head down, He heard a whisper. A noise at the back of his head wrapped around his spine,   
  
**You remember why we're here, right?**

Eddie didn't have to answer and he knew that the Symbiote understood him. Clenching his fist as rage, ushered on by the hate that consumed his brain and rooted in his mind. He could have had that happiness. If only it were not for that Spider-PRICK. It was because of him, because of him, because of him, because of him, because of him- then, clip-clops of metal horseshoes coming his way, and fast. His neck swivelled and the horseback policeman caught his eye, eyes ringing over the sound of 'half' being repeated over and over. "Stop!" He yelled and his arm shot up, black sludge rushing through his veins and darkening the tip of his index finger… before it tore off his fingernail and burst in black spikes.

Edward couldn't stop it-- he can't, Venom's already out and halfway there. The Symbiote would pierce through his soft body… all Eddie could do was beg, in those short few moments, he begged for the alien to spare an innocent's life. "NO!" He shouted in his mind, though he felt it react in his torn finger. The spines tingled in his veins and puffed up into blobbed masses, knocking the policeman off his horse with a thud. The sludge then slowly receded into his finger, closing the wound with the nail like a trapdoor. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding… "Holy shit…" The Policeman was knocked out… good enough for him… He dragged the officer and put him into the bush. The Symbiote seeped through his fingers again and formed into an exact copy of that Policeman's uniform… looking at the startled horse, he knew what to do…


	2. LUI, Living Under Influence

The lonely horseman rode around the parks, the empty areas filled his head with forethought, the pathways of people made him keep his head down under the police cap, children made him think of different ways his life could have gone, women on benches with their noses in books and legs crossed brought images of Anne Weying during their uni-days to him. Then, he came to the field once more, no sign of spiderman in the entire park… his fists tightened on the reins of the horse, a thought glided languidly in his dark mind before it bloomed and reached his consciousness.

**Had Mrs Parker lied to you, Eddie?**

Eddie's jaw tightened and clenched his teeth in his mouth… could she? She was nice to him, how could she have lied underhandedly? Why does nobody trust him? Not even old ladies would tell him straight, anger boiled in his stomach. All parkers are the same… He then tugged the horse's neck tightly with the reins to turn around, around in the direction of the old woman and her husband's house. Impure. Sacrilege! Though as he was about to turn around, Venom stopped him, without explanation. A smell… a stench.

In the corner of his eye, something blue and red flashed into the middle of the field. Gaining smiles and cheers from most of the happy families in the park. They won't look at him that way for long, soon… their smiles will face him the same way. There he was. Right in front of him, joy then filled his brain and shivered out from his tangled sine.  _ Spider-Man! _ Without thinking, his arms came up and with quick force, whipped the reins on the horse. With a loud neigh and fearful bleat, Eddie sent the horse galloping towards Peter Parker "RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHH **HHHH!!!! WALL-CRAWLER! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!** \-----" Edward yelled out as his voice grew distorted under the symbiote's high pitched, steel-like hiss. 

The horse came up to Peter though it started skidding and stopping itself before it ran into him. Eddie's police uniform shredded into strips of black and wrapped around him as the horse threw him into the air.

**"FOR STEALING MY LIFE!** " and the alien wrapped around him, warping and melding against his perfect body in the air before he slammed his fist into the ground. 'Missed-' his brain booed and he sneered, spraying Symbiote shit onto the grass. He looked up, Peter was about to swing away. Venom filled the veins in Eddie's right arms and shot strings of woven, black web at his ankle before pulling him down, slamming Peter into the ground. Peter's body bounced off the ground at the force before falling back down onto the grass again, "HA! Try to swing away this time, Arachnid-Freak!" Eddie said and started pulling Spider-Man's groaning body towards him, uprooting the grass as he rolled the string around his wrists. Grunting with each tug. Then when Spider-Man's dazed body was close enough, he sauntered over to him.

Venom's arms drooped to the ground and cut through the grass, it roached through the little blades and touched Peter's head then lifted him in the air by his head. Spider-Man struggled in his grip, shaking his body and clawing at the black tendrils around his head. Eddie was enjoying Peter's squirming in his hands, smiling behind the Symbiote. How much he wished this would go on forever… though his enjoyment was protested by a kick into his face. "NUGH!!" He yelped, dropping his victim onto the grass, the spider then tried to swing a lamppost into him, thought the symbiote had caught it with a newly-sprouted tendril. "Thanks," Eddie muttered under his breath to his other, swiping at his face before reaching out and grabbing the lamppost like a baseball bat. In one quick movement, he swung it at peter, missing again…

Edward huffed in the Symbiote, growling in frustration and saw Spider-Man running across the field. He looked at the pole in his hands and the little slippery spider, an idea came to mind. Venom seemed to see the idea too as the big black man took a deep breath, raising the post over his head and then launched it like a spear towards the twink. The lamppost flew in the air, spinning before it struck Spider-Man in the back- 'got you' Eddie thought as Spider-Man fell over and slid in the grass, his suit grasped by the metal as it exposed his soft caucasian femboy skin. Spider-Man groaned and tried to get up. Meanwhile, Eddie was loving all this torture, this pain he's inflicting on Peter- GOD! It feels so GOOD! Heaven can't beat this! The purity of Eddie's faith- he grabbed the whimpering Spider-Man with the lamppost sticking out of his back by the throat -cleansing this world of Spider-Man's FILTH. Peter could feel what Eddie has gone through, some of the pain… thought it seemed as if their fight was gaining the attention of a crowd. They!!! They! They… they are looking at him in disgust and at Spider-Man in horror. Could… could he be doing something wrong? He stared at the limp man in the grip of his hand, lens broken and revealing his eye. Was he doing the right thing?

**Yes.**

Eddie, with a growl, lifted his arm high up into the air, with Peter swinging by his head in his grip then slammed the twinky boy into the field by his head, dirt flying all around him as his head was partially buried into the ground. Lifting his hand out of the ground, Peter parker lay splayed with his head in the ground. His chest was still moving slowly, Eddie could have finished him then and there… though something in him sought approval from the crowd. He waited for a cheer, waited for applause, waited for any kind of praise. They just stared in the horror at the menace being decimated and halfway buried into the ground. 

Then, sirens in the distance broke the silence of the crowd watching him. The symbiote sensed his emotions, it didn't say anything either. It compelled him to kill but at the same time, it was unsure as well. The police are coming. No more victims, he said to himself as a fleet of police lined up behind him. Then as quickly as the battle had concluded, Eddie shot a web to a building in the distance and swung out of the park, disappearing behind a few buildings.


	3. Cooling Down/Sunset

Venom swung around the building, his web wrapped around the side of it before the black figure detached and landed on a rooftop. They straightened up and looked at Central Park in the distance. Sirens still echoed along the canyons that are the New York streets. The police reached the scene of his assault and Eddie didn't want to think of what they did to the mangled Peter Parker. Of the multiple scenarios that played in his brain, one stuck out the most to him. Spider-Man would be hailed as a fallen American hero, a protector in the streets of New York City who was unfortunately but eventually wrapped around by the tendrils of criminals and drowned. He would become an unfortunate case of heroism.

The symbiote wrapped around Edward would unfurl and fall like ribbons around his body before morphing into a plain sweatshirt and joggers. Eddie then climbed down the fire escape by the side of the building into an alleyway. People were moving towards the attraction, the source of the Sirens to see what was going on but Eddie turned the other way and started walking.

"Eddie, he's still alive. He was still breathing- I saw it and I know you saw it too." Venom broke the silence in his head, disturbing the shallow lake in his mind.  
"We already crippled him, he'll be dead in a while."  
"You and I know if he is still breathing, he'd be up and running once more! We both know of his powers!" Venom even copied them and Eddie used them.  
"Oh… yeah... That's too bad. My mistake." Eddie responded, his tone was suddenly dismissive.

"If you know, why did you stop? One more blow and he'd be dead."  
"..."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"I tried, but the police were coming." Eddie offered up as a reason, it seemed practised in his head by that point. He seemed to hold onto that as a valid reason for stopping.  
"The police never stopped us." Venom pointed out the hypocrisy in his words.  
"I… well, I… I tried, I smashed him in the head! Hell! I even stuck a light pole in his back!" Eddie was talking to himself again, gaining the stares of other people again. He pulled the hood over his head, pulling the strings on the hoodie to hide his face even more.  
"That doesn't answer my question, Eddie." It seemed Venom was starting to get even more fired up at all this delaying, Eddie was beating about the bush.  
Eddie stayed silent for a bit as he walked on the sidewalk, he didn't realise that it has already gone dark. New York, colder at night, suffocatingly humid in the day, "If I had killed Spider-Man, the police would have already open fired and… I would not have been able to stop killing them."

Venom stayed silent.

And Eddie took this as a queue to continue.  
"I… didn't want to kill more people than necessary… you know? I think I've hurt a lot of people in my life already, and- well…" Eddie slowly raises his hands from his sides and put them into the pockets of his hoodie, "They are innocent. I would have been instigating them to… well, you know. Hurting me." "They chose to hurt you, Eddie. It is their fault for choosing to do so." Venom interrupted bluntly.

Eddie's mouth was left hanging open before he closed it, he thought in silence for a bit before turning into an alleyway. An old mouldy mattress with scraps of zinc roofing propped up over it, "They are innocent, they are just doing their jobs." Eddie then climbed onto the mattress, his hot sexy body with muscles bulging against the tight symbiote-sweatshirt and tight joggers that hugged that tight ass and cupped the un-erected bulge that beckoned to be released. He wondered why Venom was always wrapped around his cock but in time, he got used to the tentacles writhing against the rod.

Anyways.

"We were one strike away from finishing him off." Venom said, pausing for a moment before resuming, "We even had time to watch the police arrive. We saw that!" Venom screamed in the tired Eddie Brock's head. He already grew tired of arguing with Venom.  
He just laid on his back, looking at the sky, coloured an unnatural yellow that blocked out the stars. Eddie fidgeted with one of the strings of the symbiote-sweatshirt as he pursed his lips.

"Why did you stop?" Venom repeated.

Edward stood still on the mattress, "I…" He started and let out a shaky breath, "I saw them, the people that were standing by. They…" He brought his hands to his face as he turned onto his side. "...you know how they look at Spider-Man? With smiles on their faces and cheering at him after he took down the baddie-of-the-week!" He shakily said in mock excitement, blinking hard and fast.  
The hoodie unfurled into dark strands that took the form of a dark clawed hand- Venom's hand -that came down and held onto Eddie's head, softly stroking his blonde hair.  
Eddie sniffled a little, "Why didn't they look at me like that? Why were they afraid when I tried taking down that… that MENACE!" His throat locked up but Venom continued stroking the orange-white strands of hair. "Why is everything I do wrong? I don't want to hurt them…I just want the best for them…"

"I just want somebody to smile at something I do… Anything I do!"

"..."


	4. Dream

Eddie woke up and a different kind of smell hit him. It wasn't the stench of cheap booze from a bar down the road or the smell of piss on the mattress wafting into his nostrils. It was… the smell of grass and dirt pressing against his face. A fragrant flowery smell followed after and he took another quick inhale, opening his eyes, he sees what looks to be a cloudy sky and quickly stood up. The grass grew along with him up to his waist as he rose out of the grass. The cloudy sky stretched from the top to a far distance around the field… like a fog. It was a field… with flowers and the occasional herbaceous bushes of berries. Edward's hands came up to touch his eyes, they weren't wet when he awoke…

"Hey!" A feminine voice called from behind him and he froze, turned around and faced… his throat was dry but he managed to force out "...Anne !" Anne. Anne Weying. Early thirties. Dead on her own with no child… but there she was. She was holding the precious thing he wanted in his entire life. The thing that was even worse in comparison to a rapist. A child.

"Hey, Eddie." She was smiling at him, "You don't look so good, everything okay, honey?"

Eddie clenched his fist as he brought his head down, shuddering then looked at Anne," ...you're not real." He said in a whimper, tears flowing from his eyes. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! THIS IS A LIE! THIS FIELD IS FAKE!!" He took a deep breath, the hurt in Anne's face seemed real until it started to melt away and lose its colour. He then broke into tears, he wished he was wrong and held his head, "VENOM!! STOP THIS, WHY?!?"

Anne turned into Venom, the baby melting into the darkness and Eddie let out an unsteady wail. Venom… the form they held together stood across from him in the field. With each blurred blink and swipe of his hand, he saw it take steps through the grass. He was coming closer. He is close. Then… he was right in front of him. Venom looked down at him and he looked right back before his arms reached out and wrapped around Eddie's head, before it was pressed against his soft chest tenderly. "I'm sorry," said the Symbiote, "I thought it would have made you feel better." Venom continued holding Eddie against his chest until his sobs turned to whimpers and they laid together in the grass of his mindscape. "I won't lie to you again. I won't deceive you again." Venom spoke as he ran his hand through Eddie's hair.


End file.
